


238. the clock

by letsmangogo



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kama Sutra, Lesbian Sex, Sex Position:Clock, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: Erza was supposed to be training with Mirajane. Her mind starts to wander when she sees how flexible and strong Mira is.





	238. the clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> A gift for @icemakestars !!! Thank you for being one of the people to inspire me to write! <3

It all started when she watched Mira showing off handstands, just to show she could do them during some training. It honestly had been innocent enough, but Mira has been wearing the cutest pair of workout shorts today, pink with cute little hearts on the sides. Honestly, Erza was sure Mirajane could wear a garbage bag for clothes and still find a way to see how attractive she was.

 

Erza had been trying hard to keep a cool head about how cute her girlfriend looked, but the way the shorts were cut and fit her body, it just made Mira’s already amazing ass that much better. The was she did those hand stands so effortlessly just reminded Erza how flexible and experimental Mira was in bed too. She swallowed thickly, feeling her neck and face grow warm.

 

“Honey? You okay? You’re not overworking yourself, are you?” She heard Mira ask, her legs gracefully gliding their way back to the ground. Erza couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “I’m fine. Just lost in thought.” She said, obviously trying to hide her feelings at the moment. Mira closed the distance between them and gave her a soft kiss. “Perhaps we should go inside and relax. We wouldn’t want you to get overworked.” Mira suggested. Once again, it all seemed innocent enough, but Erza knew that mischievous glint in the white-haired woman’s eyes. Erza managed to swallow the lump in her throat, while keeping her cool look about her. “Perhaps that’s a good idea.” she agreed, taking Mira’s hand and walking with her inside the guild’s dormitories.

 

It was probably a split second after Ezra’s door was closed and locked, that Mira’s lips crashed into Erza’s, hot and heated. Erza wasted no time kissing her lovely girlfriend back, her hands resting on Mira’s hips while Mira’s hands didn’t hesitate to run over Erza’s chest. “You don’t have to hide when you want me, Erza. I’m always ready for you.” Mira whispered, her lips just barely touching Erza’s and she gave a soft squeeze to Erza’s breasts, making the red-head moan softly into the kiss.

 

“I want to try something, if you’re alright with it. I got inspired, watching you today.” Erza asked, his hands moving to softly hold and squeeze at Mira’s cute butt, her fingers teasing at the waistband. Mira smiled and gave a soft peck to Erza’s cheek, her hands already working to take off the sports bra Erza was wearing. “Just show me what you want me to do.” She purred, her lips kissing at Erza’s neck, her hands still groping and fondling Erza’s battle-hardened body.

 

Erza helped guide Mirajane to the wall, looking a little flustered. She explained what she wanted, a flush of red across her cheeks. Mirajane was willing to give it a shot, at least. “I expect 24/7 care if I get hurt.” she teased with a wink, slowly shimmying out of her shorts. She carelessly tossed them to the side before getting into position. Slowly, she got into a handstand against the wall, facing Erza, her legs resting against it. “Like this?” she asked. She could already feel some strain in her arms, but wasn’t going to let it show and disappoint Erza.

 

“Yes, just like that.” Erza breathed out. “How are you always so breathtaking?” she asked. She placed her hands on Mira’s hips to help with her balance, and began to kiss softly up her thighs. Thighs she could spend hours adoring. Though, they didn’t have much time in this position, Mirajane was bound to get tired eventually. Erza bent just a bit at her waist, her lips kissing the folds of Mirajane’s soft mound, making Mira shiver in pleasure. Erza could see her thighs tremble and her arms start to give a bit, before she picked herself back up. Well, there was no taking time with this one.

 

Erza dove in, licking long across Mirajane’s slit, surprising the woman and almost making her lose her balance. Erza pinned her hips to the wall, helping her stay still. She didn’t even need to see Mirajane’s face to know that she was feeling good. Erza. This position was kind of fun, too. An element of danger and she got to keep Mirajane still while she could attack her with pleasure. Erza didn’t need to be given any sort of touch back to feel the effects of the situation. She brought her tongue to tease Mirajane’s clit, before her lips closed around the tender folds. She could hear Mirajane cry out, as one of Erza’s hands left to slowly insert two fingers inside, slowly pumping her fingers in and out while her mouth practically devoured her clit, her tongue not letting up.

 

She was impressed that Mirajane could even last this long like this, her core tensing with the struggle to stay upright and the heavy breathing as her pleasure mounted. “Erza, I can’t last much longer,  _ please _ …” she moaned out, her thighs starting to tremble as her legs fought to stay upright. She practically gushed for Erza, and who was Erza to deny her? Like she even could to begin with. Erza removed her hands and buried her face between Mira’s thighs, her tongue dipping into Mirajane’s core, and didn’t stop her until she had to keep Mira held by the waist against the wall to keep her from falling when she came. Her body spasmed so beautifully, doing her best to keep upright.

 

Erza backed away a little to help Mirajane crumble to the floor, helping her to lean against Erza, her legs weak from her orgasm. Erza held her close to her chest, kissing softly at the white-haired woman’s neck. “You’re so strong, I’m so proud of you. That was amazing.” she muttered against that pale skin in between kisses. Mirajane might look frail to everyone who didn’t know her, but Erza always saw her true strength, the strong woman who could always bring Erza to her knees. Mirajane turned her face to bring their lips together and smiled softly into the kiss. Erza’s mind drifted back to their training for a moment, but quickly pushed it back down to return the tender kiss. They had all the time in the world. They could make the world wait for them.


End file.
